youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ChuChu TV Nursery Rhymes
ChuChu TV is an Indian entertainment YouTube channel. ChuChu TV is the 54th most subscribed channel on YouTube , and also the 9th most subscribed YouTube channel in India with over 30 million subscribers and over 20 billion video views. ChuChu TV consists of various YouTube channels for children that are dedicated towards creating 2D and 3D animation videos of traditional nursery rhymes with an incorporation of peppy music and a modern day aesthetic in them. The channels include ChuChu TV Nursery Rhymes & Kids Songs, ChuChu TV Surprise Egg Toys, ChuChu TV FunZone and ChuChu TV StoryTime. On November 14, 2014 ChuChu TV Nursery Rhymes released "Johny Johny Yes Papa and Many More Videos", which has received over 1.6 billion views as of December 2018, making it the fourth most viewed YouTube non-music video of all time. The channel also released "Phonics Song with Two Words" and "Old MacDonald Had a Farm", which have received 2 billion and 1 billion views on YouTube respectively. The other channels operated by ChuChu TV are ChuChu TV Canções Infantis (Brazilian Portuguese) and ChuChu TV Canciones Infantiles (Spanish). History ChuChu TV's founder, CEO and creative director Vinoth Chandar posted the channel's first video on YouTube, basing the main character ChuChu on his three year old daughter. The first video, titled "Chubby Cheeks", received over three hundred thousand views in two weeks. After the video's success, Chandar decided to invest in his channel and convinced his partners Krishnan, Ajith Togo, Subbiramanian and Suresh to join the venture. Late in October 2015, another YouTube channel called ChuChuTV Surprise was launched to cater to kids who are 4-6 years old, which has since received an encouraging response globally with over 2 billion views and 4 million subscribers at present. One third of ChuChu TV's views come from the United States and India. ChuChu TV has about 200 employees. As of May 2019 the channel is gaining over 230 million views and over 410k subscribers. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: March 3, 2015 *2 million subscribers: August 7, 2015 *3 million subscribers: December 30, 2015 *4 million subscribers: April 9, 2016 *5 million subscribers: July 16, 2016 *6 million subscribers: October 9, 2016 *7 million subscribers: December 16, 2016 *8 million subscribers: February 20, 2017 *9 million subscribers: April 19, 2017 *10 million subscribers: June 17, 2017 *11 million subscribers: August 9, 2017 *12 million subscribers: September 23, 2017 *13 million subscribers: November 14, 2017 *14 million subscribers: December 30, 2017 *15 million subscribers: February 11, 2018 *16 million subscribers: March 25, 2018 *17 million subscribers: May 9, 2018 *18 million subscribers: June 22, 2018 *19 million subscribers: August 5, 2018 *20 million subscribers: September 29, 2018 *21 million subscribers: November 28, 2018 *22 million subscribers: January 31, 2019 *23 million subscribers: April 16, 2019 *24 million subscribers: June 22, 2019 *25 million subscribers: July 24, 2019 *26 million subscribers: September 1, 2019 *27 million subscribers: October 5, 2019 *28 millon subscribers: October 31, 2019 *29 million subscribers: November 30, 2019 *30 million subscribers: December 25, 2019 *31 million subscribers: January 23, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: March 2, 2015 *2 billion views: July 10, 2015 *3 billion views: November 6, 2015 *4 billion views: February 26, 2016 *5 billion views: June 17, 2016 *6 billion views: October 10, 2016 *7 billion views: January 7, 2017 *8 billion views: March 2, 2017 *9 billion views: June 14, 2017 *10 billion views: August 21, 2017 *11 billion views: October 24, 2017 *12 billion views: December 28, 2017 *13 billion views: March 6, 2018 *14 billion views: May 23, 2018 *15 billion views: August 18, 2018 *16 billion views: December 2, 2018 *17 billion views: April 4, 2019 *18 billion views: July 25, 2019 *19 billion views: October 23, 2019 *20 billion views: January 1, 2020 This page was created on February 25, 2019 by ITurkishmapping. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Indian YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views